


go with the connection, give me your affection

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Drunken Confessions, Edging, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian AU, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Quarantine, Recreational Drug Use, Scissoring, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Crystal and Gigi are roommates when the pandemic hits. They try to make the best of their situation being quarantined together and come up with a friends with benefits arrangement. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 78
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically all sex i'm so sorry. with some feelings at some point because obviously.

Crystal and Gigi have only been roommates for a couple of months when the pandemic hits. They get along great and they were friends before they became roommates, but Crystal is still a little worried about how all of this will go with being in each other’s company 24/7. However it goes, she thinks she’ll still be grateful for not being completely alone. She has no idea how she would survive that.

At first, it goes pretty well, all things considered. They’re still getting along for the most part, and when they do have stupid little arguments they can go to their rooms until they calm down and get over it.

But lately Gigi has been getting on Crystal’s nerves with her nonstop complaining.

“I’m so bored,” Gigi grumbles as she sits down next to Crystal on the couch one day. “I can’t stand this.”

“I know, but we don’t really have a choice, Gi. Now stop bothering me. I’m trying to watch Beastars. This bunny is a horny little bitch.”

“I’m a horny little bitch,” Gigi whines and Crystal shakes with laughter.

“Truer words have never been spoken!”

“Ugh. I’ve been so horny all the time since this fucking thing started, and it’s literally dangerous for me to get some right now. This is such bullshit.”

“Trust me, I feel your pain,” Crystal replies placatingly.

“I’m gonna go masturbate,” Gigi feels the need to inform her before she gets off the couch and heads to her bedroom.

“Enjoy yourself!” Crystal calls out in a sing-song voice after her, turning back to the anime she’s watching.

After that day, it just gets worse. It seems like Gigi comes to her with the same problem every day, whining about how horny she is and how much she misses hooking up with an actual person and not having to rely on herself and her vibrator. Every day Crystal tries to ignore her until she eventually goes off to masturbate and leaves her alone.

Then one day the unthinkable happens. At least according to Gigi.

“This is the worst day of my life!” Gigi says, dramatically flopping down on the couch next to Crystal.

“That seems highly doubtful. What happened?” Crystal asks, humoring her.

“My fucking vibrator just broke.” The look on her face is far too much for that to be her bad news.

“That’s because you use it too much.”

“What else am I supposed to do with myself?” Gigi groans.

“You act like you don’t have fingers.”

“It’s just not the same,” Gigi sighs heavily.

“Find a hobby?” Crystal suggests.

“Masturbating was my hobby!” Gigi argues.

“Find a new one.”

Gigi goes on a tangent about how devastated she is and how her life is ruined now, and she just won’t stop talking.

“If I get you off will you shut the fuck up?” Crystal yells at her, finally having enough of it. She cannot take much more of the younger girl’s complaining.

Gigi just stares at her with her mouth hanging wide open, silent for once.

“Huh. So all I had to do was offer to fuck you to get you to shut up. Interesting.”

“Are you, like, being serious though?” Gigi asks quietly, finally finding her voice.

“I asked, didn’t I?” Crystal answers with a gleam in her eye and a grin on her face.

“Yeah, but was it just to get me to shut up? Or are you for real offering?”

“I’m for real offering. Just because I don’t complain about it every ten seconds doesn’t mean that I’m not just as horny as you are. Plus, it’s not like this is going to be a hardship for me. I mean, have you seen yourself?” Crystal looks Gigi up and down, letting herself think about how gorgeous her roommate is for once. It’s not like she hasn’t noticed it before, but Crystal has always been pretty good at compartmentalizing. Gigi’s her roommate, her friend, nothing more, so she doesn’t think of her in that way. But now, now she’s thinking a lot of things. 

Crystal sees Gigi shiver under her gaze and her smile grows even wider. She thinks this is going to be fun.

“Yes. Let’s do that.” Gigi nods enthusiastically, giving Crystal a once over of her own, licking her lips.

Crystal leans forward slowly like she’s going to kiss Gigi, looking her in the eyes then shifting her gaze to her lips, before moving at the last minute to whisper in her ear. “Your room or mine?”

After that, it’s like Gigi snaps. Before Crystal fully realizes what’s happening, they’re in Gigi’s room and she’s being straddled by a half naked Gigi on her bed. She’s working on taking Crystal’s top off and she helps by lifting her arms above her head. She’s not wearing a bra, probably hasn’t worn one since quarantine started, so as soon as her shirt is off Gigi’s lips are attached to her nipple, and Crystal thinks this is the best idea she’s had in a long time. She kind of wonders why it’s taken so long for them to come to this honestly, with as much as Gigi talks about being horny.

“I always liked this,” Gigi whispers against Crystal’s breast as she brushes a finger along her nipple piercing, making Crystal tremble with her soft touch. Before Crystal can respond Gigi moves to suck it into her mouth, and Crystal can’t stop the moan that escapes her.

“That feels good,” Crystal breathes out and tries to find friction by lifting her hips off the bed, but the angle just isn’t right. Luckily Gigi gets the picture.

“Fuck, this is hot,” Gigi says as she releases Crystal’s nipple from her mouth. “I’ve missed having a hot girl in my bed.” She kisses down Crystal’s chest and stomach, dipping her fingers under the waistband of Crystal’s sweatpants and pulling them down over her hips as she reaches them. 

“Are you clean?” Gigi asks, hesitating just a moment.

“Yeah, are you?” Crystal asks back.

Gigi nods before she makes quick work of Crystal’s underwear. Crystal can feel Gigi’s breath on her cunt, her toes curling in anticipation. Her legs fall open on their own accord, and the moan she makes when she feels the pressure of Gigi’s tongue against her clit can probably be heard by everyone in their apartment building.

Gigi is really fucking good at eating her out. Crystal squirms underneath her mouth as Gigi sucks on her clit, and she never wants this to end.

“Don’t stop Gigi, I’m so close.” Crystal palms at her breast, pinching her nipple. She can feel her stomach muscles getting tighter as the pleasure travels throughout her body. With her other hand she grabs Gigi’s head and tangles her fingers in her hair, her back arching off the bed, trying to get her cunt even closer to Gigi’s mouth even though it’s really not possible.

Gigi just moves with her and keeps destroying her with her mouth. She flicks her tongue just right and Crystal comes so hard she almost blacks out. If the neighbors haven’t already heard her they definitely will now. Gigi keeps licking her throughout her orgasm and Crystal can’t help but twitch every time her tongue comes into contact with her clit.

Eventually Gigi moves away from the sensitive spot, and languidly licks along Crystal’s folds, exploring her cunt.

“Mmm, yeah, that feels nice.” Crystal is still breathing hard, but she’s thoroughly enjoying herself. She gasps as she feels Gigi’s tongue along her entrance, and then groans when she feels it start pushing in. “Fffffuck, yesss. Add your fingers.”

Gigi complies immediately, pressing two fingers into Crystal and continuing to lick around them. Crystal is so wet that they glide in effortlessly. Gigi pumps them in and out, slowly at first, and then gaining more speed, seeming to be spurred on by the moans and groans that Crystal can’t keep from spilling from her lips.

Crystal feels herself getting close again, and reaches down to massage her clit. Gigi knocks her hand away with her nose, and licks at it again, before sucking it into her mouth and starting to hum, still pumping her fingers in and out, in and out.

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah!” Crystal’s second orgasm hits even stronger than the first. She feels like her whole body is exploding from the inside out, starting at her core and radiating to the tips of her fingers and toes. She can’t help but buck up toward Gigi’s mouth, but Gigi rides it out like a champ, keeping herself buried in Crystal’s cunt until she absolutely can’t take it anymore and pushes her away.

Gigi wipes Crystal’s wetness from her chin as she sits up, and Crystal feels another aftershock spark through her seeing the evidence of what just happened.

“Holy shit,” is all Crystal can say.

“My turn.” Gigi smirks as she looks down at Crystal before removing the rest of her clothes and lying on her back on the bed next to her. “Come on! Hurry up!” Crystal tries to catch her breath and make her brain come back online so she can return the favor before Gigi gets all whiny again. 

“I’m gonna make you come so hard,” Crystal says, the competitiveness creeping out as she positions herself between Gigi’s legs.

“You fucking better.”

“Look how wet you are already.” She runs her fingers along Gigi’s folds, spreading the moisture around as she looks into Gigi’s eyes. “Eating me out really turned you on, huh?” Gigi shivers as Crystal skims her finger lightly over her clit. “It’s not gonna take long, is it?”

“Oh fuck off and lick me already.” Gigi starts to sound cranky and Crystal can’t help but laugh.

“I guess I can do that,” she whispers before diving in and going straight in on Gigi’s clit. The noises that fall from Gigi’s lips spur Crystal on, and she attaches her mouth, sucking hard, trying to get Gigi off as quickly as she can. She alternates sucking with quick flicks of her tongue and she can tell Gigi is close already based on the filth coming out of her mouth.

Crystal keeps a constant pressure on her clit, tongue moving in a frenzy until Gigi falls apart underneath her. The noises she makes are spectacular as she comes, and Crystal continues to lick her through it.

“I knew that wouldn’t take long,” Crystal says smugly as she glances up Gigi’s body, seeing her chest rise and fall as she breathes.

“Fuck you. You’re not done yet.” Gigi pushes Crystal’s head back down and Crystal smiles before licking back in.

This time she takes her time with it. She licks along Gigi’s folds, then moves to kiss her inner thigh on one leg, then the other. She waits until Gigi starts whining to get her mouth back where Gigi wants it. She licks her up and down, making sure to reach every inch of her pussy. When she thrusts her tongue inside, Gigi whimpers and holds Crystal’s head there. She fucks her with her tongue until Gigi pulls her away.

“I want your fingers,” Gigi says when Crystal makes eye contact again.

“How many?”

“Three.”

Crystal obliges and pushes three fingers in quickly, thrusting them in and out as she goes back to work on Gigi’s clit. She twists her fingers up, searching for her G spot and she knows she finds it when Gigi literally screams. She keeps up her motions with her fingers and her tongue and Gigi shakes as her second orgasm hits. Crystal feels her clench down around her fingers and starts licking faster, wanting to make Gigi feel as good as she did. 

“Fuck, fuck yes, oh my God!” Gigi shouts and squirms, her hips bucking up off the bed as she comes. Crystal removes her face from between Gigi’s legs but keeps her fingers buried deep.

“Do you think you can keep going?” Crystal asks, almost reluctant to stop eating Gigi out. She’s having too much fun. 

“Yes, please,” Gigi groans, and Crystal grins before licking in again. Gigi’s third orgasm comes quickly and just as hard as the first two had, only this time she’s silent.

Crystal glances up Gigi’s body to see how her back is arched completely off the bed, how the fingers of one hand are clamped around one of her nipples while the other is clenching the bed sheets, how her eyes are closed and her mouth is wide open in pleasure, and if Crystal had had the energy, she probably could’ve reached down and got herself off a third time just from the sight alone.

Crystal extracts herself from between Gigi’s legs and climbs up to lie next to her on the bed, sated and completely content.

They lie in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room coming from Gigi’s harsh breathing, before Gigi finally speaks.

“We should’ve done this on your bed. Now I need to wash my sheets.”

Crystal snorts in disbelief. Leave it to Gigi to find something to complain about after sex like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thank you all so much for all the comments!! hope you enjoy this next chapter!

It’s been a couple days since Crystal and Gigi had sex, and Crystal’s not sure if it was just a one time thing or if it’s going to happen again. It had only really happened because Gigi was complaining so much, and Crystal just wanted her to shut the fuck up. It’s not like it was planned. Crystal has never had a fuck buddy or a friend-with-benefits before. She doesn’t really know how it’s all supposed to go. So she doesn’t want to be the one to bring it up. 

Plus, her vibrator still works. She still stands by the fact that her Magic Wand is the best purchase she’s ever made in her whole life.

When she wakes up in the morning she’s feeling really bored and kind of horny, so she gets it out and gets naked, spreading out on her bed and getting comfortable. She thinks about loading some porn up on her iPad, but decides against it because she doesn’t want to get up again. She can use her imagination just fine.

Crystal turns on her vibrator on the lowest setting, wanting to start slow and get warmed up first before she really goes in. She sighs as she gets it positioned just right against her clit and can feel small waves of pleasure start spreading throughout her body.

She turns it up a notch and starts palming at her tits, her breath getting harsher as the vibrations get stronger. She gasps as she pinches one of her nipples and feels the sensation travel south, straight to her core.

Crystal’s just about to hit the button to put her vibrator on the highest setting, ready to come already, when she hears her door opening.

She sees Gigi standing in the doorway and they lock eyes before she really knows what’s happening.

“Oh,” Gigi breathes out in surprise. Then, “Hey! No fair!” she yells once she fully takes in what’s happening, seeing Crystal wriggling on the bed with her vibrator firmly pressed against her clit.

Crystal laughs, but she doesn’t stop. She’s too keyed up and close for that, and it’s not like Gigi hasn’t seen her in a position like this before. She fully expects Gigi to close the door and go pout in her own room about her broken vibrator, but instead she starts walking toward Crystal.

“Wanna watch,” Gigi says as she sits at the foot of Crystal’s bed, looking at her face before dragging her gaze down Crystal’s body, settling it between her legs.

Crystal never knew she had an exhibitionist kink but that really fucking does it for her. She feels her legs open wider, as if she’s putting herself on full display for Gigi to admire, wanting to give her a show.

Gigi mirrors Crystal’s gasp as she finally bumps the power up to the highest setting on her vibrator. She’s so close and she can feel her skin burning all over as Gigi watches her, biting her lip.

“What are you thinking about?” Gigi whispers as little whimpers escape Crystal’s lips and her hips start moving, chasing her impending orgasm.

“Your tongue. When you ate me out,” Crystal breathes out, locking eyes with Gigi again, then looking down at her lips and remembering how good they felt on her pussy.

“Fuck,” Gigi groans, and Crystal’s eyes follow her hand as she reaches into her panties and starts touching herself.

That’s the tipping point for Crystal. Her stomach tightens as her thighs start quivering, and she starts clenching down on nothing, wishing Gigi’s fingers were inside of her again. She feels the intense pleasure radiating everywhere, starting at her clit and traveling to every single cell in her body. She can’t help the sounds that fall from her mouth as the orgasm rips through her, feeling it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Crystal turns the vibrator off when she can’t take it anymore, and lies there trying to catch her breath as she comes down. She can hear the little puffs of air escaping Gigi’s mouth as she continues pleasuring herself, and Crystal gets an idea.

“Hey,” she says as she sits up, reaching out and grabbing Gigi’s wrist to still her movements. “Take off your panties.”

Gigi obliges, taking her underwear and her nightie off within seconds. She lies down and immediately spreads her legs, looking ready and eager for what Crystal is offering, no matter what it is.

Crystal kneels next to Gigi on the bed and presses the vibrator against her clit, immediately turning it up to the highest setting.

“Shit,” Gigi hisses and reaches out to grab onto Crystal’s thigh, squeezing hard.

“How does it feel?” Crystal asks, looking from Gigi’s pussy to her face.

“Fffuck, it feels s-so good.” 

Crystal grins at her and keeps the vibrator steady as she leans down and sucks one of Gigi’s nipples in her mouth.

“Ugh, yes.” Gigi arches her back off the bed, shoving her tits farther into Crystal’s face.

“Are you close?” Crystal whispers against Gigi’s chest when her breaths start coming quicker and her hips start jerking up towards the vibrator.

“Ah, yeah,” Gigi breathes out. “So close.”

“Good,” Crystal says, and she sits back and moves the vibrator away and turns down the power.

“What the fuck you fucking bitch?” Gigi yells at her. She looks like she’s ready to murder Crystal as she props herself up on her elbows and glares at her.

“Oops, my hand slipped,” Crystal lies and laughs at Gigi. 

“Well fucking put it back!”

Crystal does as Gigi wishes, but this time she avoids her clit. She rubs it along every inch of her pussy except for where Gigi so obviously wants it. Gigi keeps squirming, trying to move to meet the vibrator, but Crystal doesn’t let her until she decides she’s done teasing her.

When she finally presses it against Gigi’s clit again, Gigi voices her approval loudly. Crystal watches her face, watches her close her eyes in pleasure. She listens to her breathing, listens to it get harsher as she gets close to orgasm again. When it looks like she’s almost there, Crystal pulls it away again.

“Fuck you,” Gigi whines and Crystal can’t even laugh this time because Gigi looks so good like this, skin flushed all over, pushed almost all the way to the edge but not quite tipping over yet.

“Come on Crystal,” Gigi starts begging as she squirms under Crystal’s gaze. “Please! Please just let me come.”

How can Crystal resist that?

Gigi sighs when Crystal finally gives her what she wants, positioning the vibrator over her clit and turning it back up to its highest setting. This time she grabs Crystal’s wrist and holds it in place so she can’t pull it away again.

Crystal watches as Gigi’s stomach muscles clench and unclench, and she listens to the litany of moans and groans falling from her lips as she inches closer and closer to her orgasm. Gigi’s body hunches up and her legs clamp together when she comes, locking Crystal’s hand and the vibrator in place until it’s too much and she pushes it away. Crystal turns the vibrator off and tosses it to the end of the bed until she can clean it later.

Gigi lies there, chest heaving with her deep breaths, and Crystal leans forward to lick a nipple without thinking.

“Oh God! You’re gonna kill me,” Gigi says, shivering as her tongue makes contact.

“Sorry.” Crystal smiles sheepishly.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Gigi smiles softly back at her.

Crystal laughs and licks Gigi’s nipple one more time before sitting back.

Then she laughs again when her stomach growls loudly.

“Hungry?” Gigi asks with a giggle.

“Starving. Let’s go make pancakes!” Crystal gets up and grabs her robe, tying it around her waist as Gigi puts her nightie back on. Crystal notices that her panties are still lying on the floor where she threw them earlier. Before she can think too much about it, Gigi grabs her hand and leads her to the kitchen.

Crystal starts getting out the ingredients as Gigi gets out the dishes and the silverware. She feels Gigi’s fingers graze across her hip as she passes behind her to set the table. They work together, talking and laughing and making a complete mess of the kitchen as they mix the batter. Gigi presses up close against Crystal’s back as she reaches around her to grab a rag from the counter. She starts cleaning up as Crystal flips the pancakes, and they sit down to eat when they’re ready.

Gigi pours way too much syrup on her pancakes, and Crystal watches as she flicks her tongue out to chase some that’s dripping out of her mouth. It makes Crystal think of other things Gigi has done with her tongue, and she feels a flush on her face and a tingle between her legs. She squeezes her legs together, squirming slightly in her seat as she tries to clear her mind and continue eating. But the fact that Gigi is staring at her with a small, intimate smile on her face every time Crystal looks at her isn’t helping. 

“Do you wanna go do that again?” Gigi asks when they’ve both finished their food, looking down at where Crystal’s robe has accidentally slipped off her shoulder and exposes her One Direction tattoo and her nipple ring. 

It seems that Crystal is not the only one having those kinds of thoughts. And apparently they’re talking about it now. Something to discuss more thoroughly later, Crystal thinks, probably a conversation to set up some ground rules. She’s pretty sure that’s what people do with this kind of thing.

For now though, with Gigi clearly offering, she can’t do anything but enthusiastically say yes and follow her back to her room to go for round two.

“My turn! Take off your robe,” Gigi says with glee in her eyes, grabbing the vibrator from the end of the bed. Crystal is equal parts turned on and terrified as she obeys Gigi’s order.

After exchanging more orgasms courtesy of Crystal’s vibrator, Crystal decides they need to have that conversation.

“So, what is this?” she asks, turning toward Gigi as they lie in bed.

“What do you mean?” Gigi asks, turning so they’re face to face.

“Was this a one-time thing?”

“Technically it’s been twice already. Three times if you count before and after breakfast separately,” Gigi points out.

“Shut up!” Crystal giggles. “You know what I mean.”

“Well, it’s not like we can fuck anyone else right now. So why not keep doing this? I’ve definitely enjoyed it so far,” Gigi says, reaching over and tucking some hair behind Crystal’s ear. 

“I wouldn’t say no to having sex with you again,” Crystal replies nonchalantly. 

“Don’t sound too excited about it,” Gigi chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Gigi, please keep fucking me! I don’t know how I’ll go on if you don’t!” Crystal starts laughing before she can finish her sentence.

Gigi laughs too and pushes Crystal over. “That’s better. So we’re doing this then?”

“We’re doing this,” Crystal agrees, turning back to Gigi. “Just until quarantine is over, right?”

Gigi is silent for so long that Crystal’s not sure if she heard the question. She’s about to repeat it when Gigi finally answers. “Yeah. Until then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two months have passed in quarantine, and Crystal and Gigi have been fucking for half of it. Crystal honestly can’t remember a time in her life when she’s had as much sex as she’s currently having with Gigi. It’s a pretty great arrangement, all things considered.

“So I want to try something. You can say no, but I think it’ll be fun,” Gigi says, looking hopeful as she plops herself down on the couch next to Crystal, holding her laptop.

“Why do you have your computer?” Crystal asks.

“Because we need to do some research first.”

“Oh god, why?” Crystal’s worried. She never knows what’s going on in Gigi’s head, even less so now.

“Just watch.”

Gigi opens her laptop and rests it across both of their laps, cuddling up close to Crystal and clicking play on a video she already has loaded up. When a porn video starts playing, Crystal is not actually that surprised. It all kind of makes sense now.

There are two hot naked oiled up blond girls grinding on each other and Crystal is turned on almost immediately. Not like it takes much to do it lately, especially with Gigi’s body plastered up against hers. But...

“I’m not rubbing oil all over my body,” Crystal says, turning to Gigi.

“That’s not the part I want to try. Just shush and keep watching!” Gigi orders, and Crystal returns her eyes to the screen.

Crystal turns to Gigi and is about to speak again when one girl starts eating out the other, telling Gigi they’ve already tried that, multiple times, but Gigi shushes her again, this time grabbing her chin and physically turning her head back to the screen.

Then the girls on screen reposition themselves, shifting their legs around to line up their cunts, and they start scissoring.

“Oh,” Crystal breathes out when she sees it.

“Right?” Gigi asks, sounding just as breathless.

It’s something Crystal has fleetingly thought about before, thinking that it might be fun to try, but also kind of complicated to get into a position that would actually work. She’s never had any of her past girlfriends bring it up and she definitely wasn’t going to try it with a hookup or a one night stand. But now she really thinks about doing it with Gigi as she continues watching the girls on screen going at it. It’s turning her on, that’s for sure. Maybe it would be fun.

They finish watching the video in silence, each of them paying too close attention to bother talking to each other.

“Have you ever done that before?” Gigi asks as she closes her laptop and places it to the side, then turns to face Crystal.

“Nope. Have you?”

“No, but I think about it literally all the time. It’s so fucking hot. It gets me so fucking wet. So what do you think?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Crystal says, glancing down at her shorts and Gigi immediately takes the hint. She reaches inside and her fingers slip through Crystal’s wet folds.

“Ugh, yes,” Gigi groans, continuing to move her fingers up and down slowly. “Can we please try it Crystal?” she whispers.

“Yeah,” Crystal moans as Gigi’s fingers make contact with her clit. “But first, keep doing that.”

After Gigi gets Crystal off, they move to her bedroom and try to figure out logistics. Step one is easy, and they strip their clothes off quickly. Crystal thinks they’ve probably been naked more often than not in the past few weeks. 

Step two is slightly more difficult, but only because Crystal can’t find the lube at first. It’s under one of her extra pillows instead of in her bedside drawer like it usually is. They must’ve left it there the night before.

Step three is fun. Crystal squirts some lube on her fingers as she kneels next to Gigi, who’s lying flat on the bed with her legs spread open. She doesn’t need much really, because Gigi is so wet to begin with, but she figures it’s better safe than sorry. She spreads it around as she rubs her fingers up and down Gigi’s pussy. When she feels like it’s enough, Crystal adds some more lube to her fingers and prepares herself, Gigi watching with laser-like focus, reaching down to rub at her own clit.

“Ok, so, I’ll just,” Crystal starts moving, trying to figure out which position will work the best. She throws one of her legs over Gigi’s and tries to line up their cunts. “Um, can you…” she trails off as she shoves Gigi to the side a bit and tries to grind down, but she can only make contact with Gigi’s thigh.

“Here,” Gigi says, turning on her side and opening her legs a bit wider. Crystal shifts slightly to her left and grinds down again and her eyes roll to the back of her head as she feels Gigi’s slick pussy pressing against hers.

“Holy fucking shit, Gigi, I can’t believe…” She breaks off into a groan as she tries to wrap her head around the sensation she’s feeling.

“Crystal, I…” Gigi gasps as she reaches to grip Crystal’s hip, digging her fingernails in as they continue to grind against each other. “Uhhh, fuck, it’s so…”

Neither one of them can form coherent sentences anymore it seems. Crystal is truly amazed at how mind-blowingly amazing it feels, almost like it’s too good to be truly real. She never wants to stop, feels like she could do this all day, every day. Too bad her body is a fucking traitor.

“Ouch,” Crystal cries out, trying to power through as her leg starts cramping up.

“Did I hurt you?” Gigi asks, her voice laced with worry, her fingers loosening their grip to caress Crystal’s hip.

“No, I just, my leg. Cramp,” she explains as she halts her movements and tries to stretch out her leg. “Can we just move around a bit? Because I need to keep doing this forever.”

“Ugh yes, please, it’s better than I ever could’ve imagined. Where do you want me?”

They move around to try to get situated again, and once Gigi gets one of her legs up on Crystal’s shoulder with Crystal kneeling over her, basically sitting directly on top of her pussy, it feels even better than before.

Crystal holds onto Gigi’s leg as she rocks her hips back and forth, grinding their cunts together deliciously.

“Fucking fuck,” Gigi groans, as eloquently as ever, and Crystal could not agree more.

“Gigi, I’m, this is...” She stops trying to talk as moans continue to fall from her lips. She would be embarrassed by the sounds she’s making if Gigi weren’t making the same ones. They sound like they’re the ones in the porn video right now.

Crystal still can’t believe how it feels as their wet pussies rub together, slipping and sliding against each other. The pressure on her clit is insane and she feels like she’s going to come way too soon. 

Gigi reaches around to grab onto Crystal’s ass, and she squeezes it, hard. The slight pain makes the pleasure even more intense. Crystal reaches down to grab a handful of Gigi’s tit, and the angle changes slightly, causing Gigi to cry out.

“Right there, fuck, don’t stop.” Crystal does her best to keep that angle. Her movements get quicker as she gets closer, chasing her orgasm, still in disbelief at the sensations she’s feeling. It’s, hands down, the best sex she’s ever had in her life.

Gigi comes first, literally screaming, and Crystal can feel her cunt twitching against hers. She knows she won’t be able to make it much longer.

“Fuck, Crystal. I can’t, I can’t. It’s so…” Gigi starts blubbering.

“I’m almost there, baby,” Crystal reassures her, the pet name slipping out accidentally. She grinds down once, twice, three more times before her orgasm explodes through her. Her movements slow as she works herself through it, before stopping completely, and she falls to the side next to Gigi.

“Oh my god Gigi, we need to do that again,” Crystal says immediately.

“Yes. A thousand times yes, fuck,” Gigi replies, grabbing Crystal’s hand between hers and playing with her fingers. “That was intense.” Gigi’s gaze is just as intense as she looks into Crystal’s eyes and it almost makes her squirm underneath it, not sure what it means. Before she can say anything about it, Gigi speaks again. “But right now, I need to rest,” she whispers, already starting to drift off.

Crystal chuckles as she watches Gigi’s eyes drift closed, falling asleep almost immediately. But Crystal is too keyed up to sleep as the thoughts of what they just did and how amazing it felt fly through her head. The way Gigi had looked at her after isn’t helping either.

Crystal gets up to use the restroom and get a drink of water, and when she goes back into her bedroom, Gigi is still sleeping peacefully.

She stands and stares at her for a good solid minute before she realizes how creepy it is, but then she gets an idea. She grabs her sketchpad and sits next to Gigi on the bed, careful not to wake her up, and starts drawing.

Crystal’s always thought that Gigi was model level beautiful, and she’s been meaning to ask her if she can draw or paint her. She feels a little bad about doing it without asking, but she can always rip it up and throw it away if Gigi doesn’t like it. But she looks breathtaking as she sleeps, and Crystal can’t help but admire her as she puts pencil to paper, thinking how criminal it would be to not capture that beauty in something permanent.

“What are you doing?” Crystal jumps when Gigi speaks.

“Ah! You scared me!” Crystal giggles, her heart racing.

“Sorry. What are you doing?” she asks again.

“Drawing.”

“Can I see?” Gigi leans forward and reaches for the sketchpad.

Crystal turns it around and shows Gigi the almost finished drawing, feeling self-conscious as she waits for her to react.

“Wow. You made me look so beautiful,” Gigi breathes out, sounding amazed.

“All I did was draw what I saw. The beautiful is all you.”

A small, sweet smile graces Gigi’s face as they make eye contact, and something flips in Crystal’s stomach. _What the hell?_ she thinks. _What is that about?_ She quickly pushes it from her mind as Gigi starts speaking again.

“Draw me like one of your French girls!” Gigi giggles as she shoves the sketchbook back in Crystal’s laps and lies back down.

“You’re such a loser,” Crystal says, laughing, and she finishes her sketch, doing her best to ignore whatever the hell it is she’s feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

“Guess what I got for us!” Gigi says cheerfully as she comes back from the store.

“What?” Crystal asks.

“I got some weed!” She shows off her purchases to Crystal with a huge grin on her face.

“Yes! My hero!”

Gigi laughs and goes to put the groceries away while Crystal gets up to find some rolling papers and a lighter. Crystal meets her in the kitchen and starts rolling a joint while Gigi finishes putting the rest of the stuff away. Every time Gigi passes by her, she trails her fingers across her back or her shoulder or her hip, and every time Crystal shivers from the sensation. 

Once they’re done, they go to sit on the couch together, passing their joint back and forth. Crystal feels herself immediately starting to relax, sinking into the couch cushions. She can’t keep the smile off her face as she watches Gigi raise the joint to her lips, inhaling and puffing out a cloud of smoke.

They smoke in a comfortable silence until they finish the joint, getting closer each time they pass it, and Crystal is content to just sit there curled up next to Gigi and enjoy the high. 

“Crystal,” Gigi says, turning to look at her after a few minutes, a huge goofy grin on her face as she makes patterns on Crystal’s thigh with her fingers.

“Gigi,” Crystal replies with an equally goofy grin on her own face.

“Weed makes me horny.”

“Everything makes you horny,” Crystal counters.

Gigi pauses, silent, before she starts giggling. “Ok, that may be true. But I’m like, really, _really_ horny right now.”

“And what do you expect me to do about it?”

Gigi’s grin turns wicked, and she moves slowly, climbing on top of Crystal, straddling her.

Before Crystal can say anything Gigi leans forward and kisses her. She doesn’t know if it’s the weed or what but she feels the kiss deep in her soul. She feels like she’s melting and the only thing keeping her tethered to reality is the presence of Gigi’s lips on hers. 

Even though they’ve been fucking for well over a month, Crystal realizes this is the first time they’ve kissed. She doesn’t know how they’ve gone this long without it honestly. It isn’t like they’ve been avoiding it on purpose, at least Crystal hasn’t. Maybe they were just preoccupied, trying to get each other off as quickly and as often as possible. Whatever the reason, it feels way more intimate than anything else they’ve done together. It’s making Crystal’s stomach flip and flop in a way that makes her scared to think about what it means. She tries to clear her mind and go back to the floaty feeling she had when they started smoking, to just enjoy the taste of Gigi’s tongue as she slips it into her mouth. Crystal moans when Gigi’s tongue touches hers, and she wonders how a simple kiss can make her feel like this. 

Her hands work their way up Gigi’s back, feeling the smooth skin under her shirt. She wants Gigi’s shirt to be off, but she also doesn’t want to stop kissing her long enough to pull it over her head.

But it’s like Gigi reads her mind, because she pulls away from Crystal and pulls her shirt over her head in one swift motion. Crystal quickly does the same before pulling Gigi back in to kiss her again, their bare chests pressing against each other adding to the pleasure. Crystal can’t keep her hands off Gigi, going from her hair to her neck to her back to her ass, wanting to touch her all over. Gigi is a really fucking good kisser and Crystal regrets not kissing her earlier. She feels like she could make out with her for hours and she would still want more.

Gigi gasps into her mouth when Crystal reaches her hand down between them, slipping it into Gigi’s leggings and discovering that she’s not wearing any underwear. Crystal works on getting Gigi off with her fingers, ignoring how her wrist twinges from the weird angle, because she doesn’t want to stop kissing her.

They’ve been doing this long enough that she can tell when Gigi’s getting close by the way her hips are rolling and the way her breath hitches. Gigi bites down on Crystal’s bottom lip before pulling away, but only far enough to rest her forehead against Crystal’s. She stares down to where her hand disappears into her pants, watching as Crystal gets her closer to her climax.

“You’re so good, so fucking, uh, so,” Gigi babbles nonsensically through her moans, and Crystal would laugh at her if she wasn’t just as turned on just from kissing and touching her.

“Yeah,” Crystal just agrees as she continues her motions. “Are you gonna come for me, baby? You look so hot like this, so perfect.”

Gigi comes seconds later with a long deep moan that Crystal can practically feel in her bones. She immediately presses her lips against Crystal’s again, cupping her face with both hands and kissing her like her life depends on it, and that feeling in Crystal’s stomach shows up again, as strong as ever. She pushes Gigi away as she pushes it out of her mind.

“My turn,” she says with a smirk, and Gigi returns the favor without hesitation.

Crystal’s breathing hard after her orgasm, with Gigi’s fingers still inside of her, when Gigi licks into her mouth again. She gasps into it when Gigi crooks her fingers, feeling an aftershock that travels through her body.

“Are you hungry?” Gigi asks, giving her another quick kiss before finally removing her fingers. “I’m starving.” Crystal watches as Gigi sucks her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off while staring directly into Crystal’s eyes.

“What snacks did you buy?” Crystal asks, trying not to choke on her spit as she watches Gigi.

“I’ll go get some,” Gigi volunteers with a smile, standing from the couch, acting like she hadn’t just done that.

“Thanks, baby!” If Gigi can act normal, so can Crystal.

Crystal’s phone buzzes less than a minute after Gigi heads to the kitchen. She picks it up and reads the text. It’s from Gigi. Crystal can’t help but crack up laughing when she reads what it says.

_send nudes_

She tries to compose herself before typing out her reply.

_**from the living room?** _

_yeah i need some motivation to get this food_

Crystal laughs again and shakes her head, but grabs her phone and poses. She takes a picture of her tits, making sure to feature her nipple ring, and hits send before she can think too much about it. 

A couple seconds later she gets a reply from Gigi that’s filled with crude emojis. Then another with a picture of her own tits, which Crystal can’t help but stare at until Gigi comes back into the living room with their food.

They find a movie on Netflix to watch while they eat their food and smoke another joint. They’re cuddled up together with Crystal’s head resting on Gigi’s shoulder and she can feel herself drifting off to sleep. She’s almost there when Gigi suddenly moves and jolts Crystal wide awake. Before she can ask what she’s doing, Gigi moves to kiss her again. Crystal almost forgot how it felt the first time, but the butterflies in her stomach remind her pretty quickly.

“I’m hungry,” Gigi whispers against Crystal’s lips after a while.

“We just ate,” Crystal says as Gigi moves to kiss her neck.

“I want to eat something else,” Gigi replies, biting down on Crystal’s pulse point, her fingers finding the waistband of her pants.

“You’re such a perv,” Crystal laughs.

“I know,” Gigi replies with a grin and a quick peck to her lips. “But don’t tell me you’re not enjoying it.”

And Crystal definitely can’t argue with that. They make their way to Gigi’s room, wanting to have more room to work with on her bed than on the couch. Gigi slips out of her leggings immediately after she walks through her bedroom door. Crystal follows suit quickly and Gigi pushes her down onto the bed.

“Wanna eat you out so bad,” Gigi says as she climbs on top of Crystal. “Fucking love how you taste.” She punctuates her sentence with a deep kiss, thoroughly exploring Crystal’s mouth with her tongue.

“No one is stopping you,” Crystal replies when Gigi comes up for air.

“Want you to eat me out too. At the same time.”

“I think I can handle that.”

Crystal feels loose and relaxed, like she’s floating, and it’s like everything is happening in slow motion as they get situated and get their mouths on each other. The pleasure is so intense just like it is every time she has sex when she’s high. She feels like she’s about to come as soon as Gigi’s tongue makes contact with her clit, and she’s sure she would be screaming if her own face wasn’t buried in Gigi’s pussy. Crystal loves the way Gigi tastes and feels on her tongue, and she thinks they could spend hours like this, eating each other out slowly and methodically, and not get tired of it. She loses herself in it, focused only on the movements of her tongue on Gigi and Gigi’s tongue on her and the way it lights up her whole body. 

Crystal’s orgasm takes her by surprise, and when it hits it feels like she’s never going to stop coming, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her. She tries to keep licking Gigi through it but she has to stop because she can’t control the moans and groans that fall from her lips. It’s one of the most intense orgasms she can remember ever feeling and she feels like she’s going to implode.

“Gigi,” she breathes out. “Gigi, Gigi,” like her brain has turned to mush and it’s the only thing she can say. Somehow Gigi figures out what she means and gives her one more lick before stopping.

Gigi gives her a moment before moving, practically shoving her cunt in Crystal’s face and she takes the hint. She grips Gigi’s hips and eagerly finishes the job, loving the feeling of Gigi coming undone under her tongue and the sounds she makes as she comes.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking good at that, best I’ve ever had,” Gigi blabblers as she climbs off Crystal, flipping around until they’re face to face and she attacks Crystal’s mouth with her own. “Fucking love it,” she mumbles against Crystal’s lips.

They kiss languidly until they start getting sleepy and Crystal can’t stop yawning. Gigi giggles after the third one, and she pecks her on the lips one last time before curling up next to her. Crystal drifts off to sleep with a smile on her face, snug in Gigi’s arms.

The next couple months of quarantine are much of the same, with Crystal and Gigi having mind-blowingly hot sex. But, it’s like that first kiss opens something else up for them. After that day they kiss more often than they don’t. Before they would just fuck and go their separate ways. Now, they kiss before sex, they kiss during sex, and they kiss after sex.

There are times when they don’t even fuck and they just make out lazily on the couch while watching a movie. There are times when Gigi lays a quick kiss on Crystal when she walks by. There are times when Crystal cuddles up to Gigi and kisses her neck to get those cute little sounds out of her, before bringing their lips together and kissing her until they can barely breathe.

Crystal realizes that she wants to kiss Gigi all the time.

And that’s when it hits her.

Fuck. She’s in love with Gigi. Absolutely, head over heels, truly, madly, deeply in love. And she has no idea what she’s going to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter left! wonder what's gonna happen...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter! thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos and commenting. i love you all so much

After what seems like forever, quarantine slowly but surely ends. Things open up gradually, and they go back to work and back to their daily lives. There’s no excuse for them to keep hooking up anymore when they can go out to the bars or actually get together with people they meet on dating apps. So they stop. After all, that is what they had agreed upon when they started this whole thing. It was strictly for quarantine and they would stop as soon as it was over.

Well, now it’s over. But Crystal’s feelings are definitely not.

Sometimes Crystal barely catches herself before she kisses Gigi just because she’s become so used to it. But she always does, even if it is at the last minute. She can control herself, dammit. And she can get over Gigi Goode. She has to. She has no other choice.

It’s Friday night and Gigi tries to get Crystal to go out to the bars with her. But Crystal doesn’t think she’s ready for that. Thinking about Gigi going out and meeting girls to hook up with is one thing, but actually being there to witness it in person? No thank you.

Gigi has gone out almost every weekend since quarantine ended. Crystal has gone out a few times too, with other friends, but she hasn’t actually hooked up with anyone yet. She just can’t bring herself to have sex with someone who’s not Gigi right now.

Crystal watches as Gigi leaves the apartment, looking immaculate as always, and tries to put her out of her mind as she pops some popcorn, pours a large glass of wine, and puts on her favorite movie. She just needs a little more time, that’s all. Then she’ll be fine and she can get over her stupid feelings that she’s developed on her roommate.

Once she’s finished two movies, Crystal heads to bed. She’s not really tired, but she had spent the last half of the second movie thinking about Gigi, so she’s ready to quit while she’s behind. At least while she’s sleeping she won’t be thinking of her.

Seconds after Crystal has crawled into bed her phone starts ringing. She doesn’t know who would be calling her so late and contemplates ignoring it, but she knows it’s going to take some time for her to fall asleep anyway. So she picks up her phone and looks at the screen, kind of surprised but also kind of not when she sees Gigi’s name and picture on the screen.

“Hello?” Crystal answers the phone, unsure why Gigi is calling her at one o’clock in the morning. She had assumed she would be hooking up with someone or sleeping it off by now.

“Is this Crystal?” A man’s voice asks.

“Yes. Who is this?” Crystal panics a little, wondering why some strange man has Gigi’s phone. A million thoughts fly through her head and she just hopes that Gigi’s okay.

“This is Lance. The bartender at Plaza. Your girlfriend is really drunk and needs a ride home. I tried to call her an Uber but she wouldn’t get in and she just kept talking about you.”

“My girlfriend? What? I don’t have a girlfriend.” Crystal is confused.

“Oh, my bad. I just assumed. This chick keeps talking about how much she loves Crystal and you’re the only Crystal I found in her phone. Do you at least know someone named Gigi?”

“Yeah, she’s my roommate,” Crystal says slowly, trying to process what she’s just heard. Gigi is telling people at the bar that she loves her? She is _so_ fucking confused.

“Oh cool, so you’re gonna come get her?” Lance asks.

“Um. I guess. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” As confused as she is, she’s worried about Gigi and wants to make sure she gets home safely.

Crystal orders an Uber of her own and throws on some clothes to go collect a drunk Gigi.

“Crystal!” Gigi shouts at her as soon as she steps foot into the bar. Gigi literally runs toward her and throws her arms around her shoulders, engulfing her in a tight hug. “You’re here! Look everyone, it’s Crystal! I love her so much!” she announces to anyone within shouting distance after she releases Crystal from her grip and gives her a big smacking kiss on her cheek.

“Let’s go Gigi,” Crystal requests. “Do you have all your stuff? Where’s your phone?”

“Lance has it,” she pouts, pointing at the tall dark haired man behind the bar. “He stole it from me after he tried to make me get in a car with a stranger.”

Crystal leads Gigi to a chair and settles her into it. “Do not move,” she requests, speaking slowly to make sure Gigi hears and understands her. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay honey,” she slurs, patting Crystal on the cheek and smiling up at her. 

Crystal walks to the bar in the direction of the bartender in search of Gigi’s stuff.

“Hey, are you Lance?” she asks the tall man Gigi had pointed out.

“That’s what they call me.”

“I’m Crystal. We spoke on Gigi’s phone. Do you have it?”

“Oh. Yeah. Here you go.” He holds up the phone while he rakes his eyes over Crystal. “I can see why this chick is in love with you. You’re hot.”

“I’m kind of flattered. But I’m also very, very gay. So I’ll take that and we’ll be going now. Thanks.” Crystal grabs the phone and goes to corral Gigi, who is luckily still sitting where Crystal had left her, before leading her to the Uber that’s still waiting outside.

Crystal helps Gigi into the car and climbs in behind her. As soon as she’s in the car Gigi is all over her, trying to kiss her and touch her all over. As much as Crystal wants this to happen, she doesn’t want it like this. Not when Gigi is drunk and she doesn’t know what she’s doing. She pushes Gigi away and moves to the other side of the backseat. Gigi pouts, but then rests her head against the window, silent for the rest of the drive back to their apartment.

When they get inside, it’s like Gigi has forgotten about what happened in the Uber. And with the amount she’s probably had to drink, Crystal thinks that’s one hundred percent possible. 

She crowds Crystal against the door as soon as it closes behind them and kisses her, sticking her tongue in her mouth and reaching down to grab her ass. Crystal allows herself a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of Gigi’s lips on hers again, but it feels wrong this way. Crystal wants a relationship with Gigi, not just meaningless sex like this. She can’t do this anymore.

“Gigi, we’re not doing this right now,” Crystal says softly, pushing Gigi away again. “You’re drunk.”

“No, I’m not,” she argues, trying to dive back in for another kiss, but Crystal blocks her.

“Yes. You are. And you’re going to bed. Come on.”

“Ooh, good idea. The bed is much better for sex.” Gigi nods and stumbles down the hallway toward her bedroom. Crystal shakes her head and follows. When she gets into the bedroom, Gigi is sprawled across her bed, completely naked.

Crystal sighs. “Put some clothes on, please.” Crystal picks up an oversized t-shirt from Gigi’s chair and throws it at her. When Gigi slips it over her head, Crystal realizes that it’s her shirt. She’s been wondering where it was.

“Why don’t you want me anymore?” Gigi whines, sitting up and pulling the shirt over her head.

“Gigi,” Crystal sighs again. She is so not ready to have this conversation right now. Not when Gigi probably won’t remember it in the morning. 

“Do you hate me?” Now there are tears springing up in Gigi’s eyes as she stares at Crystal. “Do you think I’m ugly?”

“Oh no, baby, you’re beautiful.” Crystal sits next to Gigi on the bed and wipes a tear away before she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.”

“Then why won’t you kiss me?” Gigi whispers.

“Because I won’t be able to stop myself,” Crystal admits.

“That’s the point, silly,” Gigi giggles, bopping Crystal on the nose, her whole mood changing in the drop of a hat. Crystal chuckles despite herself.

“We’re not having sex, Gigi,” she tells her matter-of-factly.

“But whyyyy?” Gigi goes back to whining. “I just want to have sex with the girl I love. Is that too much to ask?”

Crystal gasps in shock. That can’t be how Gigi really feels. She would’ve brought it up already. She wouldn’t be out every weekend hooking up with someone new. She’s just drunk right now and confused. And trying to convince Crystal to have sex with her. That has to be it. “You don’t know what you’re saying. We’ll talk in the morning. Okay, baby?” 

“Yes I do! I love you. Please kiss me. Crystal, please fuck me!” she begs.

“Just stop!” Crystal raises her voice. She can’t handle hearing this anymore when she knows it can’t be true.

Gigi pouts again but stops talking. She rolls over on the bed, facing away from Crystal.

Crystal sighs for what feels like the millionth time and stands up from the bed. She gets Gigi tucked under her covers and kisses her on the forehead. She makes sure there’s water and aspirin waiting for when she inevitably wakes up hungover. And she decides that they’re going to talk in the morning. She needs to know what’s going on so she can start really getting over Gigi.

“Crystal, wait,” Gigi calls out to her just before she’s about to leave her room. “Please stay?” Her hand wraps around Crystal’s wrist, stopping her from going any farther. “If you won’t fuck me can we at least cuddle? Please,” Gigi pouts and Crystal can’t bring herself to say no. She climbs into bed and Gigi immediately burrows against her, resting her head on her chest and tangling their legs together. Crystal pets Gigi’s hair until she falls asleep, and then she’s left alone with her thoughts until she drifts off herself.

Crystal wakes up the next morning before Gigi does. She looks peaceful as she sleeps and Crystal takes a moment to admire her beauty before she wakes up and they have to have a conversation that Crystal is definitely not ready for.

She tries to slip out of bed without disturbing Gigi, but it’s pretty difficult when she’s plastered to her side, arms wrapped around her like a vice grip. She wakes up as soon as Crystal moves her arm.

“Good morning, baby,” Crystal says without thinking. It’s how she’d been greeting Gigi in the mornings after they’d slept together and it seems as though old habits die hard.

“I love it when you call me baby,” Gigi says, a huge grin breaking out on her face before she cuddles impossibly closer to Crystal.

“Gigi,” Crystal hesitates, not sure if she actually wants to hear the answer. But she powers through. “Do you remember anything from last night?"

Gigi’s silent for a long time. So long that Crystal wonders if she’s fallen back asleep. When she does finally speak it’s quiet and hesitant.

“Umm. Yeah. I remember everything. Unfortunately. I’m so sorry Crystal, I swear I won’t—”

“Did you mean it?” Crystal cuts her off. She has to know, no matter what the answer is.

Gigi leans up so she can look directly into Crystal’s eyes before she speaks. “I meant every word. I’m just sorry I unloaded all of that on you like that.”

 _Oh thank god._ Crystal breathes a sigh of relief. She’s so happy she could cry. And she actually does tear up. Gigi must take it the wrong way though because she looks devastated and like she’s seconds away from getting out of bed and running far away.

“Me too,” Crystal whispers before Gigi can do any of that.

“Wait. You too what?” Gigi looks at her and Crystal can see the hope shining in her eyes.

“I love you, too.”

Gigi’s smile lights up her entire face and she leans forward to kiss Crystal.

“Ok wait a second.” Crystal pushes her away before she can reach her lips and Gigi’s face falls. 

“But…”

“I’m going to need you to brush your teeth first. Because your breath smells like death. Then we need to talk. Then we can kiss,” Crystal explains.

“Just kiss?” Gigi asks with a smirk on her face.

“Shut up,” Crystal laughs and pushes Gigi away again. 

Both girls get up to brush their teeth and meet back on Gigi’s bed. Gigi takes the aspirin and chugs over half the glass of water before turning to face Crystal. “Ok. Let’s talk.”

Saying it is one thing, but it turns out that actually doing it is a completely different story. They sit in awkward silence for a while until they both start speaking, at exactly the same time. The laugh they share afterwards helps break the tension.

“You first,” Crystal insists since Gigi’s the one who started this whole thing with her drunken confession.

“Crystal, I’ve been in love with you since you used your vibrator on me and then cooked me pancakes.”

“What?” Crystal shouts in shock. “That long?”

“That long,” Gigi answers with a chuckle, nodding her head. “Honestly, I’ve kind of had a crush on you since before we moved in together. I remember when Jaida introduced us I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I’d ever seen, and that opinion hasn’t changed. When we had sex it made it real. I didn’t know if it would happen again, but then it did, and I knew you were it for me Crystal. I knew that I loved you and I didn’t want to be with anyone else ever again.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Crystal asks, her mind reeling. She never would’ve guessed that Gigi had felt like that for so long.

“You only started having sex with me to get to me shut up. Forgive me if I didn’t think you actually had feelings for me,” Gigi points out.

“Well, ok, yeah. I guess that makes sense. It was a pretty good idea though, huh?” It’s Crystal’s turn to smirk.

“The best idea you’ve ever had,” Gigi answers and they share a smile.

“At least we know the truth now, I guess. But I do have one more question.” Gigi nods her head, and Crystal takes that as her cue to ask. “If you knew you loved me, why did you keep going out and hooking up?” Even though this one is going to hurt Crystal the most, she needs to know.

“This is embarrassing, but I never hooked up with anyone. I couldn’t. I haven’t slept with anyone since you. The only reason I kept going out was to get drunk and try to either get over you or work up the courage to tell you how I felt. Apparently I told everyone at the bar how I felt instead.”

Crystal can’t help but kiss Gigi at that, hearing what she so desperately wanted to hear. She leans forward and captures Gigi’s lips in her own, feeling like she’s coming home. Gigi kisses back eagerly until she pulls away, all too quickly. Crystal whines when Gigi’s lips leave hers.

Gigi giggles, then pecks Crystal on the lips quickly before she speaks. “Hold on just a second. I just need to ask you something real quick. I told you when I figured out that I was in love with you. When did you figure it out?” Gigi asks.

Crystal takes a second to think about it before she answers, wanting to get it right. “I’m not sure the exact moment it happened. I was feeling things that I didn’t understand and tried to hide away because I thought it was all just sex for you. But then you kissed me. And that was it. I knew that I wanted to kiss you forever, more than I wanted anything else, and I finally figured it out. I realized that I was in love with you. Gigi, I love you so much it fucking hurts.”

Crystal barely gets the last of her sentence out before Gigi’s on top of her, kissing her like there’s no tomorrow. Crystal slips her tongue between Gigi’s lips and kisses back for all she’s worth, never wanting to stop ever again.

“Why did we even stop fucking?” Gigi asks as she breaks from the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, leaving her completely naked. It reminds Crystal that it’s her shirt and she’ll have to ask Gigi about that later. For now, though, she’s a little preoccupied.

“I don’t know! That was the agreement! I didn’t know we could change it!” Crystal squeals as Gigi attaches her lips to Crystal’s neck. One of Gigi’s hands finds its way under her shirt and cups her breast before tweaking her nipple and playing with her nipple ring. Crystal knows that Gigi’s always had a thing for her nipple ring. She can’t help the moan that comes out and she pushes Gigi away momentarily to get her own shirt off too. Gigi sucks Crystal’s other nipple into her mouth immediately, still playing with her nipple ring.

“God, I love your tits so much,” Gigi breathes against Crystal’s chest, kissing between her breasts before moving to lick her other nipple.

Crystal can’t help but laugh. “I mean, they are pretty spectacular.”

“I know,” Gigi replies earnestly. “They really are.”

“As much as my tits love the attention, can you please fuck me now?” Crystal asks, pulling Gigi up to kiss her again after she speaks. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Gigi grins against her lips.

Gigi finishes undressing Crystal quickly, and Crystal can’t keep her lips or her hands off of her. She’s missed kissing and touching her so much, and now that she knows she can do it basically whenever she wants, she never wants to stop. 

“What do you want?” Gigi whispers in her ear.

“Whatever you want, baby. I just want you,” Crystal answers, probably too honest, but nothing has ever been more true.

Gigi kisses her lips softly before kissing a trail down her body, stopping at her belly button to speak. “Can’t wait to taste you again. You taste so fucking good Crystal. I’ve missed it so much.”

Before Crystal can reply Gigi’s tongue is on her, licking a broad stripe up her cunt before sucking her clit into her mouth. Gigi knows exactly how she likes it and she wastes no time in giving it to her. 

“I almost forgot how good you are at this,” Crystal breathes out, reaching down and running her fingers through Gigi’s hair as she works her magic. “I love your tongue.”

“I love your pussy,” Gigi replies quickly before diving back in and focusing on her clit with quick flicks of her tongue. Crystal’s stomach tenses as she gets close to her climax.

“Don’t stop, god, please never stop,” Crystal moans, and Gigi is nothing if not good at following directions. She speeds up her tongue and makes Crystal fall apart underneath her. She comes hard and Gigi works her through it, licking her slowly until she comes down. Before she can keep going, Crystal pushes her away. As much as she would love a second or third orgasm, she absolutely has to get her mouth on Gigi right now.

“What?” Gigi asks as she looks up at Crystal, making eye contact.

“I need to eat you out right now,” Crystal demands.

“I guess I can allow that.”

Crystal laughs and pulls Gigi up to kiss her once before flipping her over and going down on her. She sighs when she gets her mouth on Gigi and revels in the fact that now she gets to do this all the time. She makes sure to lick over every inch of her, making up for the time they lost when they were too stupid to communicate. She knows all of Gigi’s tells by now, the way her breathing changes, the filth that spills from her lips, and when she gets close Crystal focuses all her attention on her clit, making her come within seconds.

“Fuck yes! Crystal! Fuck!” she shouts as she comes, and Crystal licks her a few more times before crawling up her body to kiss her again. 

“I love you,” Gigi speaks against Crystal’s lips and Crystal feels like her heart is going to explode. She tries to keep kissing her, but it’s really hard when she can’t control the smile that’s completely taking over her face.

“I love you, too,” Crystal replies, and she knows that she will never get tired of saying that, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it. let me know what you all thought 😃

**Author's Note:**

> i have this all finished, but not sure how often i'll be able to post. comments would probably speed up the process 😉


End file.
